


Coppia Ignorante

by Usversusthem



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Drabble, Euro 2016 Qualification, Italian National Team, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usversusthem/pseuds/Usversusthem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Non riesce neanche più ad immaginare di essere in nazionale senza di lui."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coppia Ignorante

**Author's Note:**

> Una Drabble poco pretenziosa, per rappresentare un dolce momento tra la coppia più amata di questa nazionale.

Nonostante la vittoria contro l’Azerbaijan, Ciro è giù di tono, non ha voglia di esultare, dopotutto ci ha provato fino alla fine senza riuscirci.  
Forse Fabio ha ragione: dovrebbe metterci un po’ più di “cazzimma” nel gioco…  
Ma una cosa positiva c’è, il suo compagno ignorante.  
Con Simone si diverte davvero, si sente a casa quando fa coppia con lui, non riesce neanche più ad immaginare di essere in nazionale senza l'amico.  
Vorrebbe poter giocare con lui anche a Dartmound, avrebbe proprio bisogno di qualcuno con cui poter parlare senza alcuna difficoltà in Germania, ma per ora il compagno sembra voler restarsene al Sassuolo...  
Una spallata lo riporta alla realtà. Sono sull'aereo per Malta, Simone è seduto accanto a lui e sorride.  
“Hai sentito che ho detto?”  
“Emh…no, scusa…puoi ripetere?” Ciro si passa una mano tra i capelli, rosso in viso.  
“La stanza, siamo di nuovo insieme, vero?” Simone sorride, speranzoso.  
“Sì, sì certo!” Ciro sorride di rimando.  
Forse non è poi tanto infelice.


End file.
